Hate This And I'll Love You
by Speculations
Summary: And blaze through your skies, j'aurai voulu rester derrière, loin de toi et de la vie. So unafraid to die, nos âmes se retiennent, pourtant je voudrai tant partir. So we all discard our souls / Donc nous avons tous faussé nos âmes.


**Hate This And I'll Love You**

**D**isclamer : Certain personnages (ceux que vous connaissez) ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**I**nformations : C'est une fiction basé principalement sur les Volturis, pas d'Edward Cullen ici ; )

* * *

**Introduction**

_11 __ao__û__t__ 1999, __fin d__'__apr__è__s midi_

Elle était assise, comme recroqueviller sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, son regard désespéré et lasse, semblait éteint de toute lumière depuis une éternité. Elle tournait, les cheveux aux vent, entraînée par le mouvement incessant du tourniquet poussiéreux sur lequel son corps fatigué semblait se reposer. Elle était accompagnée d'autres enfants, à la mine joyeuse et insouciante, mais leurs cris émerveillés ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, comme coupée dans un monde d'horreur et de crainte, que seule elle avait connu. Accroupi dans le feuillage d'un grand saule, il observait, de son air sauvage et affamé, sa peau rougie par la chaleur, ses yeux, à présent fermé, caché par moment par sa crinière flavescente et embrouillée, s'estompaient dans le parme, épuisée. Son cou dévoilait une peau fine et neige, qui lui laissait entrevoir un flux de sang abondant, comme battant ses veines pour en sortir. Il ne demandait que ça. Le venin envahit sa bouche, ses muscles se tendirent, quand une voix, bien trop connu à son goût, lui rappela ce pourquoi il était ici :

**- Il est temps. **

Et il n'avait même pas relâché sa respiration.

_Deux ans plus tard, 11 novembre, dans la nuit_

**Cause I was born to destroy you**

Ils étaient tous partis, plus ou moins réellement. Alors je pense qu'ils comprendraient. Mon cas se trouvait de loin un des moins désespéré de la planète, de mon avis. Pourtant, je n'aurai souhaité ma vie à personne et ma naissance même m'apparaissant comme une dangereuse erreur. Mais cette vie à laquelle j'étais soumise relevait seulement de ma propre incompétence à faire le bien. J'avais détruit tout ceux qui à un moment de mon existence m'avait témoigné ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'attention. J'étais horrible et je crois que cela n'aurait jamais changé. J'avais tourné le verrou de la petite pièce et commencé à faire coulé l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire, la lucarne située au dessus laissait s'engouffrer un froid glacial, créant une forte brume au contact du liquide. Derrière la porte, mon frère, ma sœur et mon père dormaient dans leur chambre respective, en tout cas je l'espérais. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais en dire, je les aimais et ce qu'ils devenaient, je l'avais sans aucun doute provoqué. Oui, je les avais assez fait souffrir, il était temps que cela se termine. Je me doutais que ma mort ne les réjouirait pas, à mon grand malheur, ils n'avaient jamais partagés mon opinion, ou alors l'avaient bien dissimulé, mais se serait l'ultime souffrance que je leur infligerais, je m'en étais fais la promesse. Alors, dans l'obscurité traversée par l'astre lunaire, je m'avançais courageusement vers le bain rempli et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Sur le bord reposait le couteau rouge appartenant à mon père, j'avais grâce à lui laissé de nombreuse cicatrices sur mon avant bras, celles que tout le monde apparentai à une grave chute. Elles ne seraient en aucun doute les dernières. Avant de l'attraper, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au papier impeccablement blanc posé du côté droit du lavabo, j'avais à l'aide de mon vieux stylo plume laissé une trace superficielle de ma disparition, des lettres tremblantes et noires : Je vous aimais.

Je me saisi de la lame et la pressai contre mon poignet gauche, délimitant ainsi le sillon de ma blessure, je la fis alors glisser de manière vive et appuyée sur l'empreinte, le sang commençais déjà à s'écouler, c'était facile, je ne l'avais pas pensé ainsi. Quand son flot commença à se déverser abondement je sus que j'avais frappé au bon endroit. Je passai à mon autre bras, sur lequel je répétais l'action, ce qui se révéla être moins aisé car je l'effectuai de la main gauche, déjà blessé. Je reposai le couteau une fois mon œuvre terminée et enfonçais mes poignets dans l'eau, ne faisant qu'augmenter la chaleur qui s'était emparé de mes avant-bras. Ma tête commença à me tournée, comme vidée et je fermais mes yeux sur les deux nuages rouges qui se propageaient dans le liquide trouble.

D'une voix étouffer et rauque, utilisant le peux de force me restant, je murmurait pour me donner du courage :

**- Il est temps.**

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Allez, allez, on clique sur le petit lien juste en dessous... le nombre de review augmente la vitesse décriture, c'est bien connu ! ; )

Le premier chapitre arrive bientôt,

XOXO, C.


End file.
